


Bloom

by TastesLikeCream



Series: Here in My Heart [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Baby Fíli and Kíli, Domestic Fluff, Dís-centric, F/F, Female Bilbo, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Morning Routines, Nice Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Routine, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastesLikeCream/pseuds/TastesLikeCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days following her confession, Bilbo and Dis settle into a routine. But nothing is built to last in the exiled princess' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts).



> For dear Rayna <3

A tentative routine forms between Bilbo and Dis following the days of the confession: the mornings alternate between who makes breakfast, bottles and who cleans the breakfast dishes. The days are spent alternating between playing with the boys, cleaning up their messes and chattering about this and that. Occasionally a pipe is snuck and sometimes a cookie from a pocket. In the afternoons Lobelia pops in, usually unannounced with another family member.

The nights are quiet and settle into a lull. Dis watches from the cushy armchair as Bilbo smokes her pipe. Whenever the pipe is finished they will share one or two kisses - three if Kili does not wake up. But most of the time he does.

Dis should know better than to settle into the routine for things like this never last.

It starts when she wakes up and the sun has already risen. It is clearly past first breakfast and second breakfast. Worse her throat is scratchy and her head throbs steadily. Dis yawns and it comes out a croak. From somewhere in the smial she can hear Bilbo’s footsteps and cooing to Kili. Then there is Fili’s steady chatter is hands tugging on fabric; likely Bilbo’s skirt.

“Bilbo,” Fili says. “Could I see now?”

There is some hesitation and then footsteps coming towards her bedroom. Dis groans and again it comes out a croak as she attempts to sit up. Her nightgown, despite being freshly washed the day before sticks to her back. Three timid knocks on her door and then Fili is peeking his head through the door, smile eager.

“Bilbo is making elevenses, amad.” Fili’s smile stretches into a grin. “And you slept _all_ morning.”

Bilbo stands behind him, bouncing Kili and looking on with a worried pinch in her brow. Dis swallows and grimaces at the rough scratch. It does not go unnoticed by Bilbo whose frown deepens as she hands Kili off to his older brother. A murmur of help yourself and cookies is enough to send him scurrying. And then Bilbo is over her, hand brushing across her forehead and then down her cheek.

“It was meant to happen,” Bilbo murmurs. “Your body is exhausted from the travel and the strain you’ve put on it. You’ve a fever.”

“My throat,” Dis groans. “Do the boys show sign of fever?”

“They’re acting themselves; nothing to cause worry. Lobelia has a tea she makes - dreadful as it is helps with a sore throat. Rest.”

Bilbo leaves her with a kiss to her forehead and tucking a lock of sweaty hair.

* * *

 

Just like in her younger days, lying in bed lacks any appeal. Quickly the bed grows too hot. Dis kicks the covers off only to shiver. She settles for them pulled to her waist with her sticky, sweaty nightgown still clinging to her back.

Unable to sleep partly due to routine and partly due to the daytime noise, she instead thinks.

She thinks of her brothers. About this time Thorin would be sitting down with his harp, ready to soothe Kili for a nap. Afterwards he would play with Fili and then spends hours sitting and letting Dis attempt to untangle the child mangled braids.

Frerin will be sneaking into the nursery to check on Kili despite knowing he’s still breathing. Unlike Thorin, he is not as keen on playing with the boys. They are still small and fragile and those things make him nervous. They make her nervous.

“Drink your tea.” Lobelia shoves the cup under her nose and ignores her jump.

The tea is cloudy, dark and gives off a strange odor. She stares down into the cup and tries to pick out what lies at the bottom as Lobelia pulls a chair up to the bed. Lobelia has no problems making herself comfortable in Bilbo’s house and stretches her legs out, brushing the sides of the mattress as Dis takes a hesitant sip.

“Bilbo has elevenses out,” Lobelia sighs. “Are you hungry?”

Dis shakes her head and takes another sip, grimacing openly at the bitter aftertaste. Lobelia hums and sinks back into her chair, popping her toes against the mattress. There is a comfortable silence in the room until finally Dis finishes off the cup, holding it out to Lobelia. The hobbit stares but makes no moves to take it.

“Bilbo enjoys your company,” Lobelia says quietly. “The gardens are blooming and prospering and growing. Soon it will become cold and the flowers will die. Come spring the flowers will return.”

“I cannot return to Erebor exiled.”

“I was not suggesting you return.” Lobelia smiles. “You may stay. I should let your rest now.”

Just like Bilbo, Lobelia swipes a hand over her forehead and down her cheek. She grabs the teacup; making no indication the lingering smell bothers her. And then she is gone, out the door with a quiet click. Minutes pass and Dis grows groggy. The last thing she hears is Lobelia’s cackle coupled with Fili’s chatter as she finally falls asleep.

* * *

 

By the time she awakens it’s dark and the bed has become unbearably hot once more. Sandwiched alongside her body is Bilbo’s, buried underneath most of the covers. She has her arms wrapped around Dis’ middle, eyes half lidded.

“How are you feeling?” Bilbo murmurs.

“My throat still aches - though the tea helped; miserable as it was. Our healer Oin never gave such horrid drinks.”  

Bilbo chuckles and tightens her grip around Dis. It lasts for all of twenty minutes - nearly uncomfortable hot and soft beneath what little covers she is allowed. Then from Bilbo’s room, Kili whimpers, threatening to turn into a full blown wail.

“I’ll tend to him,” Bilbo says, stroking her hand over Dis’ cheek. “I’ll help you Dis - this weight is between us. It is ours if you so choose.”

A kiss to her forehead and then she is gone, already promising Kili she is coming. Dis reaches up and touches her now wet cheek. She stares after Bilbo, at the still open door and snuggles deeper beneath the covers.

From the kitchen she can hear Bilbo shushing Kili, opening and closing cupboards in search of a bottle. It is what she grows drowsy to as she attempts to force a dream of a mountain full of prosperous flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I am slightly stumped on what I want to do for the next part. 
> 
> So if anyone has any prompts go ahead and drop them. I wrote this while watching a horror movie so don't be afraid of the fluff.


End file.
